


Proposal

by Gotham0



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Kind of funny xD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotham0/pseuds/Gotham0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tells Harvey how ozwald proposed to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

Jim parked the car and got out looking for ozwald who was sitting on a bench in the park he seemed to be thinking "hey ozz whats up?" He sat down next to him "well Jim I've been thinking and um " he got off the bench and got down on one knee 

"James Gordon ..... will u merry me?" 

"Ozz were not even dating u said u had information about my case!"

" So is that a no? Cuz I kind of need an answer kneeling like this kinda hurts"

"Alright fine I'll merry you". "Really!" 

Ozwald's eyes lit up with joy and Jim helped him up "but I'm not wearing a dress!" They both laughed .

" So that's how it happened he just asked u and u said yes no love no date just hey let's get hitched !". "Yep pretty much" Harvey gaped at Jim for a moment "you know Jimbo I think there's something really wrong with your head sometimes this is one of those times" Jim laughed.

"Whats small but strong and black but white?" They turned to see Edd standing near there desks "not now Edd" "penguin the answer is penguin" "he's hear?" "Mhmm right over there!" They look down to the door way of the station to see ozwald standing there waving . They walk down "hey ozz what are you doing hear?". " I forgot to give you the ring this morning" "oh " he places the ring on Jim's finger .

"Wait a minute you said he proposed to you two days ago! ". 

 

THE END


End file.
